two minute noodles
by sugar demon
Summary: umm.... i kinda suck at summarys but i'll try.... yugi and his friends have a big HOME ECONOMICS TEST.....and it ends up sorta romantic... some bad language well there will be anyways.. umm yeah couples r right now yugitea... i dunno might add more.yeah
1. Default Chapter

THE COOKING SHOWDOWN   
  
Swiss cheese angel: hehehe... HI!!!!!!! im on sugar rush......... sorry.... well this is my first fic!!!!!!! yay....... please no or at least not to many flames!!!!! ^_^; i like praise not complaints.............. well anyways before i start off on my little weird cooking show thingy.........  
  
Swiss cheese demon: allright thats it im taking over from here you always muck things up so umm i dont own yu-gi-oh..... sadly....... if i did id probably design my own real life seto kaiba x_x   
  
but anyways yeah... so i dont own it........and now ummm oh yeah i dont really like the yaoi/yuri couplings.... so much more fun to write about girls and boys...... anyways its just a little bit freaky when two people who look EXACTLY the same are kissing each other... e.g Yami Yugi Ryou Bakura.. etc etc etc.  
  
Swiss cheese angel: yeah and now before my other me starts talking non stop..... its time to begin!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Swiss cheese demon: before she decides this should be all about her........   
  
Swiss cheese angel :SUGAR!!!!!!! gimme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can you pass the yugi on the side???  
  
Swiss cheese demon : lets just start before this gets ANY worse.......  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- ~*~ --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
BEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!! the loud bell woke up most of the bored home economics class including miss Tea Gardner.....  
  
"Class now remember, tomorrow is your final assessment for our home baking topic so i suggest you meet up with your groups to discuss your project. You may now go."  
  
As soon as Mrs Tagoyoshi the old jurrasic home economics teacher from hell had finished speaking Tea rushed toward her small group of friends.  
  
"Hey guys, so what are we gonna make for our project???" Tea said as she raced up to greet them.  
  
"Uhh i know what about..... uhh umm ahhh..... what were you saying????" Joey, former bully and one of the top ranked duelists had gotten a lot smarter since he started hanging out with yugi and tea but he still managed to put a whole new meaning to the saying dumb blond.  
  
"What about cookies or a cake or something?" Yugi, the shortest one in the group and the only one to win an award for the most psychotic hairstyle ever invented, suggested.  
  
"Nah" said Tristan "what about something easy, like maybe uhh two minute noodles!!!!!" tristan used to be joeys best friend which said a lot about him.  
  
"Yeah two minute noodles!!!!!!!" shouted joey.... "they're easy and they taste GREAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Guys" Tea laughed, "be serious, what should we make really?"  
  
"But Tea," said tristan "i WAS serious...."  
  
"Well if you cant come up with any suggestions better then that lets go have ice cream then, I don't really want to fail you know" said taya.  
  
As Tea, Yugi, Joey and Tristan left the room they didnt notice someone watching them as the rest of his group, all girls, chattered on about what they'd make and what the latest fashionable apron was, and how ___ insert popular boy bands name here were all sooooooo dreamy, anyways the point was seto kaiba didnt have any time for this, so unnoticed by the rest of his giggling group he left the building.  
  
"Oh well at least i'll get a good grade for home economics" he thought too himself as he walked off," And i'll survive after all its not like a bunch of over excitable girls can kill me......."  
  
Little does he know that what lays in store for him includes a bright pink hamtaro apron.....a fate in itself worse than death,  
  
And at a small cafe in downtown domino, all of the group are lying back in their chairs, joey and tristan are holding their stomachs,  
  
"Hey yugh, are you going to finish that ice cream?"  
  
"Joey you pig, dont eat all that you'll explode!!"  
  
"Dont worry tea i'll eat some"  
  
"But i was still eating that!!!"  
  
"Joey get off me"  
  
All very normal, sorta and kinda relaxed in a weird, way.  
  
Then in walks in, Mai, Serentity and Duke, somehow Duke is manaing to gaze adoringly at serenity while carrying about 50 bags,  
  
"i see you guys went shopping?" asked tea  
  
"yeah" said mai, "nothing like a bit of shopping therapy to relax the mind and body and plus duky here even offered to come with us!"  
  
"yeah" groans devlin " but when you said i could stare at serenity as much as i liked i didnt think you meant from behind 50 bags full of clothes!"  
  
"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN STARING AT SERENITY!!!!"shouts Joey.  
  
"Yeah" agrees tristan " i mean im the only one whose allowed to stare at serenity."  
  
Jjoey Tristan and Duke all start chasing each other round the cafe.  
  
"So Yugi" asks Tea "what do you really think we should make?"  
  
"Well uhh Tea" Yugi says blushing slightly inside his head Yami notices and smiles umm i still think we should do something easy enough that Joey and tTistan cant muck up, but..."  
  
"Not two minute noodles"  
  
Tea laughs loudly and joey,tristan and duke all look up form their seperate headlocks.  
  
Yugi thinks to himself how pretty Tea is when she smiles... Yamis still watching this scene with intrest, hey this is better then watching Joey try to kill Duke and Duke trying to kill Tristan and Tristan trying to kill Joey!  
  
Then all of a sudden tea asks "hey yugi do you wanna go outside for a walk, its a real great day outside,and..."  
  
Yugi replies" ummmm sure Tea"   
  
Yami help!!!!!!!!!!   
  
what now? Yami asks trying to pretend that hes not intrested in the scene thats unfolding  
  
Teas asking me to go for a walk...... help me arghh shes leaving the table.....   
  
and?   
  
well some magic would be good right about now  
  
sorry Yugi but,  
  
but what?  
  
you're on your own, there are some things that even i cant help you with and anyway i havent kissed a girl for a couple of millenia so im no help to you at all  
  
kissed a what  
  
i'll just be going now, good luck Yugi!  
  
So yugi and tea walk around in the park for a little while, then they stop by the ornamental lake, the willow is hanging so that no one can actually see them. For a little while they both just stare at the lake but then yami gets just a little bit bored after all he knows that its gonna happen eventually hes just making it happen a little sooner.... so using the powers of the millenium puzzle he speeds up time for only these two till he gets right to the moment where they kiss,   
  
Both Yugi and Tea leen towards each other, Yugi realises that Tea, his Tea the one hes known since primary school is actually going to kiss him. and then..................................................................................................................................................  
  
Meanwhile in the domino mall, Seto Kaibas group for the little cooking assessment are buying something, something they're sure is going to win them this assignment and lets give you all a clue, its pink........................................................  
  
Swiss cheese angel: "Cliffhanger, annoying aye, well i should be back with the next chapter soon, please reveiw and remember this is a FIRST....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well thanks for reading!!!!!!!! buh bi"  
  
where is that stupid other half, how can you lose half of yourself..... SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^; 


	2. the nearly kiss

Swiss Cheese Angel: "Hi and welcome to the latest chapter in Two Minute Noodles!!!"  
  
Swiss Cheese Demon: "Our authoress Maya is in a BAD mood today."   
  
Swiss Cheese Angel: "Too much caffeine..."  
  
Bang X_X  
  
Swiss Cheese Demon: Hahah now I can be the leading Yami. HAHAHAHAHAH bang X_X  
  
Grumpy Maya: Thank you anyways I don't own yu-gi-oh, sob...  
  
Goes off and cries in corner...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they both leaned closer and closer to each other (Lets just pretend that Yugis a little bit taller shall we.)  
  
All sound in the park seemed to stop, blue eyes met purple and then...  
  
CRASH!!! The intimate moment was stopped as Tristan fell out of the willow tree, straight into the ornamental bonsai exhibit.  
  
"Tristan you idiot!" Joey shouted, "It was just about to get to the good part." "Why did ya have to go and spoil it by falling out of the, oh umm uh sorry we would have told you we were here but you were umm sort of busy..."  
  
Both Tea and Yugi jumped apart from each other as if they'd been stung.  
  
Why didn't you tell me that Joey and Tristan were watching?   
  
Well what would you have done if I had?   
  
Ummmm well something!   
  
And that something is?   
  
Something!!!   
  
Anyway why would I wreck a good show?   
  
What you mean you were watching to! Can't a person get ANY privacy around here?   
  
We're in the same body.   
  
Still  
  
"Hey Yugi"  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"I was just wondering, if you and Tea weren't too busy..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Have you figured out what we're going to make for our assignment yet?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Yeah what have you got?"  
  
"Umm well we were kinda... ummm busy. Uhh"  
  
"And"  
  
"We've still got no idea."  
  
Everyone sweat drops...  
  
"Well I still think we should make Two Minute Noodles!!!!!" said Tristan. "I mean its original, great tasting..."  
  
*Swiss Cheese Angel gets up and presses fast forward button, *  
  
"So I think we should make Two Minute Noodles!!!"  
  
Joey looks at the time," Wow its almost five o'clock" "That went really fast, just like someone fast forwarded it or something!!!"  
  
"What already!" said Tea "My parents are expecting me home in half an hour, I've got to get back! So umm see you round Yugi..."  
  
Tea rushes off.  
  
"Hahahah Yugi looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend!!!"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"So what are we really going to make?" Asked Joey  
  
"Umm well ummm"  
  
"I wish Tea was here, she always knows what to do," said Yugi.  
  
"Hahahah, your GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tea is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then why were you kissing?"  
  
"We didn't kiss thanks to you two!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh yeah, I forgot..." Joey said showing yet another example of the words "Dumb Blonde."  
  
"Well yeah I got to go," said Tristan "And I still think we should make...  
  
"Two Minute Noodles!"  
  
"We heard you the first time!!!"  
  
And meanwhile at the mall,   
  
"Get him girls"   
  
"Don't let him get away!!!"  
  
"Launching apron bombs"  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!!"  
  
Something very interesting was happening to Seto Kaiba...  
  
"Thank you for this!!!!! Sorry I took a long while to get this chapter out but I have Exams and Writers Block!!!  
  
The two most evil things in the world!!!! I'm off sick today which should explain any strange parts of this story and.  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
O.k. and thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! Don't worry I will spend much more time spell checking this time!!!!   
  
Thanks and if you need to contact me my e-mail addy is save_da_dayish@hotmail.com. 


End file.
